1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to techniques for controlling displays in computer systems. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a system that provides interrupt-based notifications for display setting changes.
2. Related Art
A computing display typically has a number of display settings, such as display brightness, display hue and audio volume, which can be changed by a host system. However, these display settings can also be changed in other ways. For example, in some displays that include an ambient light sensor, a display controller can change a brightness setting for the display in response to changes in ambient light. Other displays may provide multiple interfaces which are controlled by different software stacks. In this case, software which communicates with a display through a first interface may not be aware of changes to display settings which are triggered by communications to the display through a second interface. Such changes in display settings can be detected if the system continually polls the display to obtain the display settings. However, this polling process consumes power and can adversely affect system performance. Hence, what is needed is a technique for obtaining changes in display settings at a host system without the disadvantages of continually polling to detect such changes.